The Neighbour
by Aya Harukawa
Summary: Tetangga baru Hinata, seorang pemuda berambut merah yang berbicara dengan nada datar. Ada yang aneh dengan pemuda itu sebenarnya. Hingga mereka terseret ke dalam sebuah kejadian yang membuka identitas sang pemuda. Fic b day Minatsuki Heartnet. Rnr?
1. Chapter 1

**The Neighbour**

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, typo yang sering banget lolos walau udah diedit, little bit OOC (kayaknya sih)

* * *

><p>Kiba ingin melempar kepala orang yang ada disebelahnnya dengan penghapus agar temannya itu tidak mengantuk lagi.<p>

"Kau benar-benar ngantuk sekali, ya?" tanya Kiba sewaktu melihat Shikamaru menguap terus-menerus saat pelajaran.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia kembali menguap. Ah, betapa membosankannya kehidupan ini. Melakukan rutinitas yang sama setiap hari. Dunia tidak banyak berubah, kecuali penjahat yang semakin banyak saja belakangan ini. Seperti Akatsuki dan Orochimaru. Oh, tetapi Orochimaru baru ditangkap baru-baru ini, si penjahat yang suka melakukan eksperimen kepada manusia dan menculik orang-orang. Ada lagi isu bahwa ada pengkhianatan dari Anbu. Benar-benar membuat ngeri saja para penjahat ini.

"Bolos, yuk?" ajak Kiba, sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

Shikamaru ingin muntah kalau boleh. Meski dia bukan murid disiplin namun bolos itu merupakan kegiatan yang menurutnya tidak seru untuk dilakukan. Dia pernah melakukannya beberapa kali dan lebih sering ketahuan daripada tidaknya. Mengingat hal itu, dia beralih untuk tiduran di UKS daripada bolos. Lebih aman. Toh, ia tidak punya masalah dengan pelajaran. Tidak ikut pun, bisa dipelajari sendiri.

Karena ia memiliki penyakit darah rendah, ia tinggal makan sedikit semangka dan timun dan wajahnya sudah cukup meyakinkan para guru bahwa ia sedang sakit. Setelah itu ketika istirahat dia lebih memilih makanan yang berdaging, lalu mendadak wajahnya tidak sepucat yang tadi. Tetapi, sepertinya Shikamaru sedang malas untuk ke UKS, bisa-bisa ia mendapat julukan 'penyakitan' jika terlalu sering pura-pura sakit. Lagipula, kini ada hal yang lebih menarik untuk diamati. Si gadis bermata lavender dan si pemuda berambut merah itu. Pasangan yang aneh, meski mereka bukan pasangan. Sama-sama pendiam. Matanya mengikuti gerak si gadis yang mencoba berbicara pada pemuda itu. Ia mengeluarkan suara berupa decitan yang kurang terdengar. Gaara, nama pemuda itu, menoleh dan mengerutkan kening lalu kembali memperhatikan papan tulis dengan wajah datarnya. Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. Tidak seru, ia berharap gadis itu mendadak marah lalu memukul Gaara. Dengan begitu ia punya alasan untuk menertawai anak sok keren itu.

"Pffft," Shikamaru berusaha menahan tawanya. Bahkan dalam khayalan saja sudah lucu, apalagi jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Shikamaru Nara, apakah ada yang lucu dari cara saya mengajar?" tanya Anko, yang saat itu sedang mengajar sejarah.

_Oh, damn._

"Kalau tidak suka dengan pelajaranku, silahkan keluar."

Dengan malas, pemuda itu keluar dari kelas. Toh, ia juga sedang tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaran. Ia tersenyum kecil entah bagaimana matanya bertemu dengan mata Gaara. Lengkungan ke atas yang tadi menghiasi bibirnya menghilang dalam sekejap berganti dengan arah yang sebaliknya saat ia melihat pemuda merah itu menatapnya dan menunjukkan lengkungan tipis dengan raut yang dapat ia perkirakan sebagai raut mengejek.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Berbaring menatap awan di atap. Kesempatan tidur dengan suasana tenang seperti ini sungguh langka. Tapi, tentu saja harusnya dengan cara yang sedikit elit.

"Sungguh tenang," kata Shikamaru sebelum terlelap.

"Hei!" bentak sebuah suara dibelakangnya.

Membuat pemuda itu terkesiap.

.

.

Pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah saat bulan Desember. Bulan yang sangat dingin. Dimana orang-orang lebih memilih untuk berlama-lama di bawah meja penghangat dan berharap dapat menunggu sampai musim semi datang. Bulan yang tepat untuk bermalas-malasan, memang. Yah, hanya saja aktivitas tidak akan berhenti hanya karena cuaca dingin. Waktu terus berjalan, kan?

Saat untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Hinata ia melihat ada seseorang yang tinggal di sebelahnya dan memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Sungguh melegakan! Ia sudah mulai agak kesepian karena beberapa orang di apartemen ini telah pindah.

"Sa-salam kenal. Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Aku tinggal di sebelah kamarmu," kata gadis itu sedikit terbata dengan uap putih yang keluar saat ia berbicara. Ia menyerahkan sesuatu, sebagai hadiah perkenalan maksudnya.

Lelaki dihadapannya menatap Hinata datar. "Aku Gaara."

Gaara mengambil hadiah dari Hinata.

"Kau pasti kedinginan. Jangan lama-lama di luar," kata Gaara datar.

Hinata mengangguk dan melepas alas kakinya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk masuk ke kamarku."

"Eh?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah polos.

"Masuk ke kamarmu sendiri," ujar Gaara sambil sedikit mendorong Hinata yang hampir saja masuk ke kamarnya. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjap bingung dan akhirnya menyadari hal bodoh yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"A-ah, ma-maaf," ujar gadis itu sambil menunduk. Gugup.

Gaara hanya menghembuskan napasnya lalu menutup pintu kamarnya. Hinata bengong untuk sesaat. Tetangga yang menyebalkan, sungut Hinata. Ia tidak mau untuk terlibat terlalu sering dengan tetangganya ini.

Sedetik kemudian ia berteriak, "Gaara-_kun_!"

Gaara membuka pintunya lagi.

"Ano... Anda meninggalkan paket ini di luar," tunjuk Hinata.

"Terima kasih," jawab pemuda itu, lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

Ah, padahal ia tidak mau terlibat terlalu sering. Nasib jadi orang baik.

.

.

"Bagaimana ujian matematika tadi?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum simpul, sementara teman _pink-_nya itu merungut kesal.

"Lain kali ajari aku, ya!" sahut Sakura lagi.

Hinata mengangguk. Sakura memeluk sahabatnya. Belum sampai beberapa detik kejadian itu berlangsung sebuah tepukan halus menghampiri kepalanya. Sebuah wajah stoik dan berambut raven muncul membuat Sakura nyengir kesenangan. Keduanya segera pergi setelah berbicara singkat. Sakura sempat ber-dadah ria sebelum pergi.

"Sepertinya Sakura senang sekali. Membuat iri saja," ujar Hinata pelan.

Ia memutar tubuhnya dan kemudian menubruk seseorang dengan keras. Hingga keduanya terjatuh.

"Sakit," ujar Hinata.

"Kau memang tidak pernah bisa melakukan sesuatu tanpa salah ya?"

"Gaara-_kun?_ Ma-maafkan aku."

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah. Mungkin kau bisa kehilangan nyawa jika terus seperti itu."

Hinata menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat sampai Gaara bangkit dan pergi meninggalkannya. Walau ia dan Gaara sudah beberapa bulan menjadi tetangga. Omongan pemuda itu selalu pedas dan menyakitkan. Anehnya ia malah lebih sering berinteraksi dengan pemuda itu.

Namun, ia juga tidak tahu apa-apa tentang tetangganya itu. Karena pemuda itu selalu tertutup. Yang ia tahu, setiap akhir minggu kedua kakaknya selalu datang untuk melihat pemuda itu.

"Kau," panggil Gaara lagi dan membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya karena kaget.

Pasti mau dimarahi lagi, pikir gadis itu sarkastis.

"Lebih baik pulang saja sekarang." kata rambut merah pemuda itu hingga memperlihatkan tato 'Ai' miliknya. Hinata masih saja bengong. Mencoba mencerna maksud dari perkataan pemuda itu.

"Ma-maaf? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Hinata karena masih tidak mengerti juga.

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu malah berbalik dan meninggalkannya. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan. Ia menghela napas panjang. Apa mungkin ia salah dengar atau memang dirinya yang sedikit bodoh hingga tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan pemuda itu? Entahlah, mungkin memang ia saja yang tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan orang itu. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk tetap mengikuti pelajaran di kelas. Kemudian, bel sekolah pun berbunyi nyaring.

.

Pelajaran siang itu adalah fisika yang diajar oleh guru pengganti, Kabuto. Beberapa siswa tak tampak pada mejanya masing-masing. Seperti biasa, pelajaran seperti itu masih tergolong seram bagi sebagian siswa dan lebih memilih untuk melarikan diri daripada harus duduk bosan mendengarkan hal yang tidak diminati, bahkan rumit untuk dimengerti.

Gaara juga tidak ada di kursinya. Wajar saja, sih. Tetapi ia sedikit merasa khawatir pada tetangganya itu.

"Hinata! Hei, Hinata!" tegur Sakura pada teman sebangkunya yang melamun sedari tadi.

Hinata menoleh pelan. Wajahnya sedikit pucat sehingga membuat Sakura menjadi khawatir.

"Kau sakit?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Jadi kenapa?"

"Eng... mungkin aku salah lihat tadi," ujar Hinata pelan.

Sakura menatap wajah Hinata dengan horor. "Katakan padaku, Hinata. Apa yang baru saja kau lihat?"

"Eh.. A-ano, mungkin aku memang salah liat," ujar gadis kalem itu berkelit.

"Salah lihat tidak akan membuatmu pucat seperti itu, Hinata," balas Sakura bersikeras.

"Se-sepertinya tadi aku tanpa sengaja melihat Glock yang terselip. Kemungkinan besar itu Glock 19. Karena sedikit berbeda dari yang biasa aku lihat," ujar Hinata sedikit gugup.

Sakura memajukan wajahnya. Dan membuat Hinata harus memundurkan wajahnya.

"Glock?"

"Kalian yang dibelakang! Sedang apa kalian!" bentak guru pengganti itu kesal lalu mendatangi tempat duduk mereka.

"Si-al," desis Sakura disambut dengan wajah Hinata yang tak kalah pucatnya.

.

TBC

A/N :

Hai.. Aya kembali. Pertama-tama mau ngucapin selamat ulang tahun buat my pren Minatsuki Heartnet atau dhinie minatsuki amai. Selamat ulang tahun ya XD semoga tambah baik dan sukses. Oya, kalau bisa kuenya kirim ke sini ya. *bercanda*

Sesuai janji, nih udah kubuatin ceritanya. Tenang aja kok. Fic ini bakal kuapdet secepat kilat. Hahaha.. Karena fic ini akan selesai waktu nanti malam. Yuppe, apdetnya cuma selang beberapa jam kok. Rencananya mau bikin one-shot tapi rasanya kepanjangan. Makanya jadi multi chapter atau bisa dibilang three shot. emm, pokoknya gitu deh, hehe.. Xp Tapi, terlalu pendek ya? Tenang, chapter kedua akan lebih panjang kok.

Oya, maafkan juga kalau ada yang salah dalam penulisan ini. Karena masih belajar dan tentang senjata sebenernya aku suka sama kayak gituan. Habis keren sih. Jadi pengen bikin fic yang ada senjatanya. Jadilah fic ini. Tapi karena cuma membaca dari berbagai sumber takutnya ada yang salah juga tentang senjata dari ini. Makanya mau ngasih warning juga nih, semua yang ada disini hanyalah fiktif belaka. X)

Mohon saran dan kritiknya, karena aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang masih belajar. *ceile sok puitis*

Ceritanya memang masih belum kelihatan jelas. Masih chapter awal sih.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Glock?"_

"_Kalian yang dibelakang! Sedang apa kalian!" bentak guru pengganti itu kesal lalu mendatangi tempat duduk mereka._

"_Si-al," desis Sakura disambut dengan wajah Hinata yang tak kalah pucatnya._

* * *

><p><strong>The Neighbour<strong>

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, typo yang sering banget lolos walau udah diedit, little bit OOC.**

* * *

><p>"Memang lebih enak kayak gini daripada belajar fisika. Hahaha," Sakura tertawa lebar.<p>

"Sa-sakura, jangan memaksakan diri."

"Tidak, Hinata! Sekali-sekali di usir juga bagus. Hitung-hitung menambah pengalaman," balas Sakura.

Hinata mengikuti sahabatnya yang berjalan riang di lorong. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah pada gadis itu. Jika saja ia tadi tidak keceplosan mengucapkan kata itu, pasti mereka tidak akan diusir. Bisa-bisa nama baik Sakura jadi jelek. Sakura `kan termasuk murid yang patut diteladani. Walau gelar itu malah jatuh pada dirinya.

Hinata melirik jendela sekejap. Ia kaget sehingga tanpa sadar gadis itu menahan napasnya.

"Oh, iya. Tadi kau mengatakan Glock? Apa itu?" tanya Sakura yang kembali ingat akan pertanyaannya.

Namun, bukan jawaban yang didapatnya. Yang ada Hinata menarik tangannya dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Membuatnya kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Sakura masih bertanya dengan heboh.

Hinata masih terlalu sibuk berlari atau lebih tepatnya ia panik. Panik tak karuan. Tak tahu mau lari kemana. Yang jelas ia harus berlari. Hingga kemudian terdengar bunyi letusan dan setelah itu disertai dengan teriakan ketakutan.

"Apa itu?" seru Sakura kaget.

"Sekolah kita dibajak," jawab Hinata, air muka gadis itu lalu berubah tegang.

"Kumpulkan telepon genggam kalian!" teriak para pembajak melalui pengeras suara. Seluruh sandera, murid dan para guru, dikumpulkan di aula, lantai pertama. Kedua gadis itu masih berusaha berlari tanpa ketahuan.

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Sementara itu, terdengar ribut-ribut yang diperkirakan berasal dari para pembajak. Mereka berdua terus berlari dan akhirnya bersembunyi di atap.

"Seluruh akses keluar sudah kami putuskan. Dan jika ada yang mencoba untuk kabur, kami akan menembaknya! Atau mungkin akan kami ledakkan gedung ini. Dengar semuanya!Kami telah memasang tujuh bom di seluruh penjuru gedung ini, jika kalian bertingkah aneh sedikit saja kami tidak segan untuk menekan tombol ini!"

Dua gadis itu memeluk diri mereka dengan gemetar. Berharap bahwa para pembajak tidak datang ke atap, tempat persembunyian mereka.

_Srak… Srak_

Terdengar suara berisik di atap itu. Sakura memegang tangan Hinata. Jika itu pembajak, maka habislah sudah mereka. Kemungkinan mereka akan dibunuh di tempat itu juga. Karena mencoba melarikan diri.

"Jadi, kita akan menyerang dari berbagai sudut. Sudah jelas, semua?"

Hinata mendengar suara itu dengan seksama. Suara itu kan..

"Ga-Gaara-_kun? _Shikamaru-_kun?_"

Gadis itu terbelalak saat menemukan orang lain di atap itu. Apalagi diantara beberapa orang itu ada teman-teman sekelasnya. Sakura masih memegang tangannya dengan erat. Orang-orang yang disebutkan tadi terdiam seketika.

"Kenapa dia di sini?" tanya Shikamaru.

Gaara menatap gadis yang sudah jadi tetangganya selama beberapa bulan ini. Hinata menelan ludah ketika pemuda berambut merah itu menyerahkan sebuah senjata api. Sakura menjerit sedikit. Sangat tidak wajar bagi seorang pelajar untuk mendapatkan hal itu saat yang gawat seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau malah memberinya senjata? Bisa saja mereka salah satu suruhan para pembajak itu," tegur perempuan berambut pirang yang sering Hinata lihat berkunjung ke tempat Gaara.

"Mereka bukan orang seperti itu," bela Shikamaru.

"Bahkan kau juga membela mereka? Oh, hebat," kata Temari tidak percaya.

"A-apa maksud semua i-ini? Ke-kenapa malah kami di-diberi senjata?" tanya Hinata takut.

Temari memandang tiga pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Ia kemudian memutar bola matanya.

"Sekolah kalian dibajak. Dan kami adalah pasukan ANBU yang menyamar," jawab Temari pendek. Ia malas menjelaskan panjang-panjang dalam situasi seperti ini.

Sakura merasa sedikit jengkel mendengarnya. "Sepertinya kalian sudah tahu tentang pembajakan ini, eh? Kenapa tidak kalian hentikan saja sebelum mereka melaksanakan hal ini?"

"Ya. Namun, kami tidak tahu kapan hal itu akan dilaksanakan. Lagipula, jika kau sering melihat berita kau pasti tahu tentang beberapa anggota ANBU yang berkhianat."

"Aku tahu tentang hal itu. Lalu apa masalahnya. Apa ANBU yang berkhianat itu adalah identitas pembajak sekolah kami?" tanya Sakura masih nyolot.

"Tidak," kata seorang pemuda yang wajahnya didandani seperti pemain _kabuki_. "Kamilah ANBU yang dikatakan sebagai pengkhianat itu."

"Eh?" keduanya terbelalak kaget.

Kankurou, pemuda yang membuat kedua gadis itu kaget memasang sesuatu pada pistolnya. Hinata dan Sakura memucat sedikit.

"Kalian benar-benar mau membunuh kami?"

Temari dan Kankurou saling pandang.

"Eh?"

Kini gantian mereka yang kaget.

"Kami difitnah. Karena kami mengetahui rencana pembajakan ini, ketika kami mencoba melaporkannya, kami sudah dikatakan sebagai pengkhianat," Gaara angkat bicara. Mencoba menyelesaikan salah paham yang tidak seharusnya terjadi.

"Dan aku, tanpa sengaja masuk ke dalam masalah ini. Begitu juga kalian," sambung Shikamaru. "Jadi, bisakah kalian dengarkan kami. Dan ikuti apa yang kami katakan?"

"Kau seolah-olah sudah menjadi bagian kami," ujar Kankurou.

"Mendokusai."

.

"Hinata, Sakura. Kalian bisa melakukan ini kan?" tanya Shikamaru setelah menjelaskan strategi secara singkat. Mereka menelan ludah takut.

"Kau tidak asing dengan senjata. Kau bisa, kan?" Gaara bertanya pada Hinata.

"E-etoo, yang tidak asing itu Neji-_nii_. Aku hanya adiknya," jawab Hinata.

"Sebagai adik polisi, jangan bilang padaku kalau kau tidak tertarik dengan senjata," ujar Gaara bersikeras.

Temari dan Kankurou saling tatap melihat kelakuan Gaara. Kemudian mereka tersenyum jahil.

"Ah, tadi Hinata bilang kalau dia melihat Glock!" seru Sakura.

Gaara menatap Hinata. Hinata menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Kau bahkan tahu tentang jenis pistol?" tanya Kankurou.

Hinata mengangguk. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa itu Glock?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Glock itu salah satu jenis pistol. Yang memiliki pengaman, sehingga tidak akan meledak jika kau tidak menginginkannya. Dan dapat juga dipasangi _silencer_ dengan kata lain peredam sehingga bunyinya tidak keras," jelas Temari sambil menatap Hinata. Mungkin merasa takjub karena gadis itu tahu tentang senjata yang tidak seharusnya diketahui oleh orang seperti Hinata.

"Ku-kuakui kalau aku memang tertarik dengan senjata. Ta-tapi kan itu karena Neji-_nii_ polisi," jawab Hinata gugup.

"Tetap saja kau sudah lumayan tahu," balas Gaara datar. Hinata tertunduk.

"Kita tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, bisa saja para pembajak itu mulai bergerak menggeledah semua penjuru sekolah, dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan kita di sini," ujar Temari.

Gaara dan Temari segera berdiri. Diikuti dengan Shikamaru dan Kankurou, lengkap dengan senjata dan peralatan masing-masing.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, a-aku memang suka senjata. Bukan berarti aku dapat menggunakannya," cegah Hinata sebelum mereka bergerak.

"Jangan bercanda, orang yang dapat menebak suatu senjata hanya dengan melihat bukan perempuan biasa," sergah Gaara. "Dan berhati-hatilah. Kau tadi melihat orang membawa senjata, kan? Kurasa ada pengkhianat di sekolah ini. Bisa kau beri tahu kami?"

"Ku-kurasa aku salah lihat."

Gaara menatap Hinata sebentar, kemudian dengan aba-aba dari Gaara mereka berempat segera pergi dan menyergap dari berbagai arah sesuai dengan strategi mereka tadi.

"Aku mengerti kenapa mereka memberimu pistol. Tetapi, kenapa aku diberi _standgun_? Ini tidak adil," kata Sakura.

"I-itu karena Sakura ti-tidak pernah memakai pistol. A-ayo Sakura, jangan sampai kita tertangkap," ajak Hinata dengan tubuh gemetar.

.

-Flashback-

_Strategi_

"_Ini rencananya, Sakura dan Hinata, kalian satu tim dan kalian mencari bom yang ada di bagian barat sekolah. Perpustakaan, toilet, dan laboratorium. Cari di semua tempat. Jangan ada yang terlupa," kata Shikamaru._

"_Jadi kami hanya berdua saja?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya._

"_Aku dan Temari mencari di seluruh lantai 1, Gaara dan Kankurou sisanya. Kalian mendapat bagian paling mudah. Kenapa masih protes? Mendokusei."_

"_Tapi kami ini perempuan!"_

"_Aku juga perempuan," kata Temari jengkel._

"_Tetapi kami hanya perempuan biasa," Sakura bersikeras._

"_Percaya atau tidak, Shikamaru itu juga siswa biasa."_

"_Tetapi," Sakura masih tetap pada pendiriannya._

"_Kau bisa beladiri yang digunakan dalam duel jarak dekat, jika terjadi adu otot. Semua juga tahu kalau kau memiliki kekuatan otot yang tidak biasa. Dan Hinata, sebagai back-up, jika terjadi tembak-menembak. Sedangkan jika bersama Gaara dan Kankurou, mereka akan berpencar, karena akan lebih cepat bom itu ditemukan jika berpencar,dan itu artinya kau akan sendirian saja. Makanya kau satu tim dengan Hinata. Para pembajak pasti minta tebusan. Dan sebelum polisi datang yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menemukan bom itu, lalu membekuk para penjahat," jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar, mendadak ia merasa lelah setelah berbicara sepanjang itu._

_._

"Sa-sakura," panggil Hinata pelan saat mereka berjalan mengendap-endap.

Sakura menoleh singkat. Wajahnya masih sedikit tegang. Hinata menyerahkan sebuah pistol pada sahabatnya, perbuatannya itu membuat Sakura berjengit sedikit.

"Buat apa? Aku tidak memakainya," tolak Sakura ragu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Nanti Sakura bisa mempelajarinya sa-saat aku pakai. Tadi Gaara-_kun _sengaja memberiku dua pistol ini. Ta-tapi, milik Sakura hanya ada satu magasin, jangan menembak asal-asalan."

Sakura menatap sahabatnya yang kalem itu. "Aku hanya akan menggunakannya di saat genting. Jika tidak kita tetap pada strategi Shikamaru."

"Ba-baiklah," ujar gadis disebelahnya tersenyum.

Kedua gadis itu berjalan dengan amat lambat. Rasanya waktu pun ikut melambat. Detak jantung berdetak tak karuan. Mereka menuruni tangga dan mulai mencari di tempat yang terdekat. Laboratorium, dimana tempat itu penuh dengan peralatan dan cairan yang jika terkena tubuh mengakibatkan hal yang tak menyenangkan. Sebenarnya, tempat itu adalah hal terakhir yang dia inginkan untuk diperiksa.

Hinata dan Sakura dengan cepat bersembunyi saat seorang pembajak itu melintas. Wajahnya ditutupi topeng dan sebuah pistol di tangan kirinya. Tubuh orang itu dipenuhi tato dan ototnya sungguh besar. Hinata ragu kalau Sakura dapat merobohkannya dengan adu otot, mungkin jika diberi _standgun_ dia hanya akan pingsan untuk beberapa saat. Gadis bermata putih itu meringis saat menyadari tangannya diremas oleh Sakura. Wajah gadis itu tampak mengeras, sepertinya ia tidak sabar untuk menggunakan ototnya. Sudah lama Sakura ingin mencoba teknik-tekniknya pada kejadian nyata seperti ini. Namun, Hinata menggeleng pelan, hidup mereka lebih penting dibandingkan dengan duel seperti itu. Lagipula, jika mereka berduel pasti akan mengakibatkan keributan dan hidup mereka dapat dipastikan tidak lama lagi.

Setelah dirasa aman, mereka kembali mengendap-endap. Memasuki ruangan lab yang berbau cairan tidak menyenangkan dan memeriksa setiap inci ruangan itu. Untuk mencari dimana bom itu dipasang. Dalam hati, Hinata merasa sedikit aneh. Sebenarnya, apa motif para pembajak ini? Jika ingin uang, kenapa tidak merampok bank saja? Akan lebih banyak uang daripada menahan satu sekolah. Apa dendam terhadap sekolah ini? Yang benar saja.

"Hinata," panggil Sakura dengan berbisik hingga sahabatnya menoleh. "Disini tidak ada, kita lanjutkan ke toilet."

Sakura sedikit bergidik saat mengatakan hal itu. Toilet? Hebat. Mereka akan memeriksa toilet yang bau dan yang terburuk adalah mereka akan memeriksa toilet laki-laki juga. Seumur-umur baru kali ini dia masuk ke toilet pria. Rasanya seperti… biasa saja.

Awalnya, mereka berdua mengira akan kaget atau apalah namanya, norak mungkin? Jika masuk ke toilet pria. Setelah masuk ke tempat itu, pad menit-menit pertama pasti akan merasa geli dan jijik. Mungkin sedikit kaget juga dengan benda-benda yang sedikit berbeda dengan toilet perempuan. Tapi setelah itu, mereka merasa biasa saja. Seolah-olah, itu adalah toilet biasa. Mungkin lain cerita jika ada laki-laki yang sedang buang air di dalam situ. Ya, mungkin saja reaksi mereka akan berbeda.

Setelah mencari dengan seksama dan tidak juga menemukan bom. Mereka kembali mengendap-endap ke perpustakaan. Sakura mulai merasa kalau bom yang dikatakan para pembajak itu adalah bohong. Mungkin saja untuk menakut-nakuti para sandera agar tidak macam-macam. Dari tadi mereka melihat beberapa pembajak yang lewat di depan toilet. Sebenarnya, ada berapa pembajak yang membajak sekolah mereka?

Perpustakaan tampak sunyi, kecuali dua orang pembajak yang berjaga disana dan yang lainnya berlalu lalang. Padahal sedikit lagi mereka dapat masuk ke tempat itu. Hinata mengambil pulpen dari kantungnya, lalu melemparkannya sekuat tenaga. Pulpen itu menimbulkan bunyi sedikit berisik saat benda itu mendarat, sehingga salah satu dari pembajak itu terpaksa memeriksanya. Kedua gadis itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Sakura segera menerjang pembajak itu dengan sekuat tenaga dan menyetrumnya dengan _standgun._ Pembajak itu tidak sempat berteriak karena keburu pingsan.

Mereka menyeret pembajak yang pingsan tersebut ke dalam perpustakaan dan menyetrumnya sekali lagi. Dua gadis itu tidak memiliki tali atau selotip untuk membungkam pria pingsan itu. Sehingga Sakura berinisiatif untuk menyetrumnya lagi agar tidak bangun terlalu cepat. Hinata malah takut kalau pria itu mati karena listrik yang diterimanya hari ini terlalu banyak. Pria itu dimasukkan ke dalam loker yang berada di bawah rak buku lalu dikunci. Loker itu biasa dipakai untuk menyimpan buku-buku baru yang belum ditandai. Bahkan tadi Sakura masih sempat menyetrum pria malang tersebut. Kasihan sekali. Hinata berharap pria itu tidak cacat atau mati.

Hal yang baru mereka sadari saat ini adalah bahwa perpustakaan mereka terlalu besar. Dan mereka harus mencari diantara buku-buku ini? Yang benar saja. Di saat cewek _pink _itu masih bengong, memikirkan bagaimana caranya mencari bom di tempat seluas itu, Hinata sudah bergerak mencari. Meski dia juga tidak yakin akan menemukannya. Sakura mengikutinya. Lebih baik daripada dia bengong.

"Aku tidak yakin ada bom disini," kata Sakura yang sudah kelelahan mencari.

Hinata hanya diam. Matanya menyapu beberapa rak yang belum terjelajahi sama sekali. Kegiatan itu ia ulangi terus-menerus. Kemudian ia mendekat pada salah satu rak dan akan mengambil sebuah buku yang terlihat cukup tebal.

"Hinata, sekarang bukan saatnya membaca buku!" bisik Sakura.

Tangan Hinata terhenti sebentar. Ia tetap melanjutkan niatnya untuk mengambil buku itu.

"Hinata! Hei!" tegur Sakura sambil memegang bahu sahabatnya.

Saat Hinata telah memegang buku itu, sebuah tangan besar memegang tangannya. Kedua gadis itu memekik pelan. Mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Kita ketahuan," desis gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu.

* * *

><p>To Be Continue<p>

**A/N:**

Tinggal 1 chapter lagi. X)

Tetep baca yaa minnaaaa..

Oya, disini, Gaara lebih tua 3 tahun dibanding dengan Hinata.

ANBU kurang lebih adalah agen rahasia. Jadi sedikit beda dengan Neji yang jadi polisi.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Missing scene<strong>

"_Hei!" bentak sebuah suara dibelakangnya._

_Membuat pemuda itu terkesiap. Shikamaru bangkit dan menatap gadis pirang berkuncir empat yang kini tengah menyamar menjadi siswa kelas 3 SMA. Walau sebenarnya masih cocok, mengingat ia yang telah lulus beberapa tahun dari sekolah itu. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan galak._

"_Kenapa?" tanya pemuda nenas itu._

"_Jangan bersantai-santai seperti ini ketika keadaan sedang genting!"_

"_Seharusnya aku tidak perlu menghadapi hal ini," gerutu pemuda itu._

_Temari, nama gadis itu, berkacak pinggang. "Salahmu sendiri menguntit kami beberapa hari yang lalu."_

"_Kupikir kalian memang penjahat, apalagi saat melihat berita. Kalian benar-benar tampak seperti pengkhianat."_

"_Kau pikir kau dapat menangkap kami seorang diri? Bersyukurlah kami ini orang baik. Jika tidak, mungkin jasadmu sudah kami buang ke danau," balas si pirang. "Bersiaplah. Kami menduga, mereka akan membajak sekolah hari ini."_

_Shikamaru mengangguk malas. Sedangkan Temari mengeluarkan sebuah tas hitam besar berisi senjata. Pemuda itu bersiul pelan saat melihatnya._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Neighbour**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, typo yang sering banget lolos walau udah diedit, little bit OOC.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tidak terlalu susah sebenarnya untuk Gaara dan Kankurou menemukan bom yang disembunyikan itu. Hanya saja mereka harus bekerja ekstra cepat. Karena bisa saja cepat atau lambat, kedua gadis itu akan tertangkap.<p>

"Hei, Gaara. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kankurou saat melihat Gaara berbalik menjauh.

"Kembali saja duluan. Ada yang perlu kuurus," jawab adik bungsunya itu.

"Baik. Akan kuberitahu dimana kita bertemu sepuluh menit lagi."

.

"_Kita ketahuan," desis gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu._

Sakura langsung mengeluarkan _standgun_dan berniat menyetrum pemilik tangan tersebut. Sialnya, ada sebuah tangan lain yang membuat Sakura tidak dapat melakukan hal itu. Dan dia mengambil _standgun_ miliknya.

"Kupikir sudah cukup kalian bermain di tempat seperti ini," kata pria dengan wajah tirus namun terlihat jahat. Wajahnya di penuhi rambut yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak diurus. Tangan pria itu juga berbulu, Sakura bergidik saat melihatnya. Orang ini aneh. Dia lebih mirip alien atau monster dibandingkan manusia. Pria tersenyum jahat saat memegang tangan Sakura.

Hinata sudah keringat dingin karena tangannya mulai kebas. Amarah Sakura terlihat sudah di ubun-ubun. Kemudian kedua gadis itu saling bertatapan dan mengangguk kecil. Pria berwajah tirus itu melihatnya dan dia terlihat jengkel. Dia mencengkram tangan Sakura lebih erat lalu menyeretnya. Dia memanggil seseorang untuk menyeret Hinata yang kini masih dicengkram oleh si tangan besar.

"Sekarang!" teriak Sakura.

Dengan satu hentakan, Sakura menginjak kaki pria yang menyeretnya. Kemudian saat sang pria kesakitan dan memegangi kakinya ia menendang pria malang itu dan menghajarnya. Hinata segera mengeluarkan pistol yang diberikan Gaara padanya dan menembak tangan besar itu. Sehingga pemilik tangan besar itu berteriak dan menambah keributan.

"Glock 17, sedikit berat," kata gadis kalem itu sedikit senang.

Sakura kemudian membanting seorang lagi yang kemudian datang karena mendengar keributan.

"Hinata! Kita harus kabur!" teriak Sakura saat melihat Hinata memegang buku yang tadi.

Namun, Hinata malah memperhatikan buku itu dengan seksama dan membukanya.

"Ini bomnya," ujar Hinata pelan. Sakura perlahan mendekatinya dan menatap benda itu dengan penuh takjub.

"Kukira itu hanya ada di film-film. Hinata?" tanya gadis itu bingung karena Hinata menodongkan senjata kepadanya.

"Jangan coba-coba. Atau kutembak," kata gadis berambut lavender itu pelan namun tegas.

Perut Sakura serasa melilit saat melihat senjata itu di hadapannya. Ia membatu. Hinata tidak berkata apa-apa saat ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan peluru dua kali. Sakura dapat merasakan sensasi yang tidak menyenangkan saat ada angin kencang yang melewati pipinya. Kemudian disertai teriakan kesakitan. Ia langsung menoleh kebelakang saat tahu yang ditembak Hinata adalah bukan dirinya, melainkan salah satu anggota pembajak yang kini bahunya sedang mengeluarkan cairan merah kental.

"Lari, Sakura," Hinata menarik tangannya.

Mereka berdua berlari, seperti yang terjadi di film-film. Dimana tokoh utama berlari untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya dari kejaran penjahat. Sangat persis dengan kejadian ini. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara letusan dari senjata api. Saat kedua gadis itu menoleh dengan takut-takut, mereka mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah berdiri.

"Ga-gaara-_san!_"

Merasa sedikit lega karena pemuda itu baik-baik saja, Hinata segera menghembuskan napas. Gaara mengambil pistol dari pria yang ditembak Hinata tadi -_dan telah ditembaknya juga_- lalu menyerahkannya pada gadis itu.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan seseorang yang berniat membunuh kalian walaupun ia terluka dengan pistol di tangannya. Dia masih dapat membunuh kalian," ujar pemuda itu dengan nada datar. Walau kosakata yang ia keluarkan masih membuat Hinata sedikit takjub.

"Ke-kenapa kau disi-sini?" tanya Hinata. Suaranya masih bergetar karena takut.

Gaara hanya menatapnya datar.

"Dia pasti mengira kalau kita sudah mati," bisik Sakura pada Hinata.

"Kau yang membukanya?" tanya Gaara saat melihat bom di dalam buku.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Apa kau tidak dapat berhati-hati sedikit?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu.

Hinata memainkan jarinya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menunduk. Seakan-akan mereka sedang dimarahi oleh guru karena membuat masalah.

"Enggg," Hinata bingung hendak berbicara apa.

Situasi itu membuat Gaara seakan tersadar, ia baru saja melakukan sesuatu di luar sifatnya. Gadis ini selalu membuatnya lupa akan sifatnya karena tingkat kecerobohannya yang sangat tinggi. Hingga ia hampir tidak bisa meninggalkan gadis ini terlalu lama. Padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

"Bersyukurlah kau masih hidup. Kalau pemicu ledakan bom ini adalah dengan dibuka sembarangan seperti tadi. Kau pasti sudah mati," ujar Gaara lagi-lagi dengan datar. Namun, wajahnya terlihat kesal. "Berhati-hatilah dalam bertindak."

Hinata mengangguk kecil. Sebuah keringat menetes dari dahinya.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau buku itu berisi bom, Hinata?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ka-karena buku itu terlalu polos dan eetoo… Sejauh yang kuingat di bagian rak ini tidak ada buku itu," jawab Hinata pelan.

"Kau hapal semua susunan buku disini?" Sakura kembali kaget.

"Ha-hanya pada beberapa rak pelajaran yang kusuka saja," kata Hinata sedikit malu.

**DOR**

Kembali terdengar bunyi tembakan. Ujung pistol Gaara sedikit berasap, yang itu artinya dia yang menembak barusan. Seseorang terjatuh sambil memegang dadanya. Mereka kemudian berlari mengikuti Gaara yang sedang mencari tempat persembunyian. Gaara melihat kanan dan kirinya saat berlari. Mencoba menemukan tanda yang dikirim oleh Kankurou. Menemukan dimana saudaranya itu bersembunyi. Mereka berlari melewati toilet, kemudian melewati laboratorium. Secara mendadak, Gaara menghentikan larinya dan masuk ke laboratorium saat dia melihat cairan biru tua jernih yang berada dalam erlenmeyer di atas meja percobaan. Persis menghadap jendela.

"Kankurou, kami sampai," seru pemuda itu.

Dan beberapa orang keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

.

"Gaara-_kun_, Shikamaru-_san,_" panggil Hinata yang sejak tadi terus merasa bingung.

Gaara menoleh padanya yang baru saja berhasil menjinakkan bom yang mereka temukan di perpustakaan. Para pembajak itu mulai gelisah dan mencari mereka dapat diketahui karena banyaknya orang yang berlalu-lalang sambil berlari. Menurut Gaara, sudah ada enam buah bom yang berhasil ditemukan. Ditambah ini menjadi tujuh.

"A-aku merasa aneh dengan para pembajak ini. A-apa motif mereka yang sebenarnya?"

"Kupikir kita harus menangkap mereka dulu, baru kita tahu," jawab Shikamaru.

"Te-tetapi tetap saja aneh. Jika mau uang mengapa mereka membajak sekolah? Kenapa tidak bank saja? La-lagipula polisi akan segera berdatangan karena kabar ini pasti akan bocor dengan cepat. Dan kemungkinan besar me-mereka akan tertangkap. Apa mereka punya dendam dengan sekolah ini?" Hinata mencoba berbicara lancar. Ia merasa sangat gugup saat mengemukakan teorinya.

Shikamaru menatap Hinata lama. "Aku juga merasa aneh. Tetapi kau harus memberitahuku, siapa yang kau lihat membawa senjata ke sekolah."

Hinata menelan ludah, "Aku tidak yakin, tapi menurutku orang itu, Ka-kabuto-_san."_

"Kabuto? Kau yakin? Sudah kuduga dia ada kaitannya dengan semua masalah ini!" kata Shikamaru sedikit panik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kankurou.

"Awalnya saat melihat guru baru itu, aku merasa pernah melihat wajahnya. Namun, aku tidak . Kita semua pasti tahu, tentang penangkapan Orochimaru, bukan? Kini aku mengerti apa motif mereka. Sial, kenapa aku malah baru sadar sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru sedikit frustasi. "Di saat polisi mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sekolah ini, mereka mencoba membebaskan Orochimaru, dan saat sebagian dari mereka mencoba menangkap Orochimaru lagi, para pembajak itu akan meledakkan sekolah kita. Lalu kabur dengan uang tebusan. Dan terakhir, pasti isu pengkhinatan kalian adalah perbuatan Kabuto."

Gaara segera berdiri saat mendengarnya. Wajahnya mengeras.

"Kak, kami akan pergi untuk memastikan kalau Orochimaru tetap pada tempatnya. Bisakah kakak membereskan yang ada disini?" tanya Kankurou pada Temari. Temari mengangguk pasti.

"Serahkan padaku," kata gadis pirang itu.

.

Orochimaru tersenyum saat melihat Kabuto datang sambil membuka pintu jeruji besinya.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Kedua orang itu membatu saat mendengarnya. Kankurou dan Gaara serta beberapa polisi menodongkan senjata mereka. Kini nama ketiga bersaudara itu bisa dikatakan bersih. Namun, kemudian terjadi ledakan. Kabuto serta Orochimaru segera berlari keluar. Gaara dan Kankurou segera mengejar mereka. Gaara menembakkan tembakannya dan berhasil mengenai kaki Kabuto. Ia langsung diringkus oleh Kankurou. Sementara laki-laki berambut hitam panjang itu terus berlari. Bermain kucing-kucingan dengan di pemuda berambut merah yang sedang kesal dengannya.

**DOR**

Gaara menembak sesuatu yang mirip dengan Orochimari namun sayangnya hanyalah tipuan. Saat Gaara menyadari hal itu, ia telah terkena pukulan Orochimaru hingga terjatuh. Pistol miliknya terlempar begitu saja. Gaara bangkit dan mengelap luka di bibirnya.

Orochimaru kembali menyerangnya, melancarkan pukulan demi pukulan. Gaara mencoba mengelak saat Orochimaru mencoba memukul wajahnya namun ia malah terkena tendangan Orochimaru. Kemudia ia membalas serangan itu. Dengan tendangan dan kemudian dilanjutkan dengan tinju ke arah perut Orochimaru. Pria berambut panjang itu terhenti sebentar kemudian terbatuk.

Ia menatap Gaara lama. Lama sekali, lalu kemudian ia tertawa. Tawa yang cukup keras hingga sempat membuat Gaara berpikiran kalau orang itu sudah gila. Dalam sekejap tawa itu hilang, karena Orochimaru menodongkan pistolnya pada Gaara. Ya, pistolnya yang sempat terlempar tadi.

"Ada kata terakhir?" tanya Orochimaru sebelum menembak Gaara.

Gaara hanya terdiam.

"Tidak? Kalau begitu selamat tinggal."

**DOR**

Sosok itu rubuh ke tanah. Ia masih sempat bernapas, bertanya-tanya kenapa semua harus jadi seperti ini. Tadi ia sudah merasa menang, mengapa ia harus kalah di saat-saat seperti itu?

Gaara melihat Hinata sedang terengah-engah. Moncong pistolnya berasap. Ia telah membunuh orang. Hebat. Lalu gadis itu pun jatuh.

.

.

Pagi ini sedikit dingin. Gadis itu menggerakkan badannya sebelum pergi sekolah lagi. Setelah kejadian itu, sekolah mereka libur untuk seminggu. Dan ia pingsan selama seharian akibat _shock_ mendalam karena telah membunuh orang. Semua orang mengatakan kalau dia hebat. Ia hanya tersenyum kecut. Entah setan apa yang membuatnya mengejar Gaara dan Kankurou saat itu. Mengikuti jejak mereka diam-diam.

Padahal saat itu Temari sudah melarangnya, karena ia butuh bantuan untuk menembak disana. Setidaknya sampai polisi datang. Yah, padahal lima menit setelah mereka pergi, polisi sudah menyerbu masuk saat mendapat laporan dari Temari bahwa mereka telah mengamankan beberapa bom dan setelah negosiasi dengan para penjahat. Apalagi saat para penjahat itu kaget bom yang mereka rancang tidak meledak semua. Kesalahan fatal bagi mereka adalah mereka memberitahu jumlah bom yang mereka pasang. Memang sempat terjadi aksi tembak-tembakan pada saat itu tetapi berkat Temari, Shikamaru, dan Sakura mereka berhasil meminimalisir korban luka-luka. Tidak ada korban tewas saat itu.

Hinata menatap tetangganya. Kini kamar itu kosong lagi. Tampaknya Gaara sudah kembali ke tempatnya. Gadis itu diserang oleh perasaan aneh. Sedikit sesak di dadanya ketika mengingat orang yang pernah menjadi tetangganya.

Hinata menatap pintu apartemen yang kini kosong itu. Seolah-olah berharap Gaara akan keluar dari situ dengan wajah datarnya. Sia-sia. dihembuskannya napas panjang saat kemudian ia melihat sebuah paket di dekat pintu. Sontak ia langsung mengambilnya. Padahal lebih bagus kalau Gaara tetap disana. Walau tidak perlu bersekolah karena ia tidak menyamar lagi. Setidaknya, Gaara dapat tinggal disitu. Iya, kan?

_Kupikir kau suka membacanya_

_-Gaara-_

Hinata tertawa sedikit. Air matanya keluar. Entah kenapa ia jadi sentimentil begini. Dengan cepat ia membuka paket itu yang ternyata isinya buku ilmu pengetahuan. Sebuah kartu ucapan kembali terjatuh lagi. Diambilnya, lalu dilihatnya lagi.

_Sampai bertemu lagi_

_-Gaara-_

Sepertinya pertemuan ini akan berlanjut. Hinata tersenyum melihat awan. Hatinya mendadak dipenuhi rasa senang.

* * *

><p>End<p>

**A/N :**

Waaa, selesai jugaaa. Maaf readers sekalian, kalau kurang memuaskan. Yak, saya selaku author yang membuat fic ini akan berusaha lebih keras. *ngepaln tangan* Kalau ada yang tidak berkenan silahkan PM aja. ;D cheers *joged*


End file.
